The present invention concerns a drawing apparatus and a drawing method, more specifically, a drawing apparatus and a drawing method which is capable of releasing a material, the inner surface of which has been formed into a concavo-convex shape with drawing, from a mold with excellent release performance.
Conventionally, a method using an electron beam has been used when there is a need to form the inner surface of a product into a concavo-convex shape, such as the vessel of apparatuses for making physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), etc.